<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben's Interrogation by Singhakash101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829384">Ben's Interrogation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101'>Singhakash101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Interrogation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singhakash101/pseuds/Singhakash101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order is no more and Ben Solo, former Supreme Leader, is a prisoner, lost and despondent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben's Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Former Supreme Leader of the First Order. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Captured, stored in a small cell on an anonymous rebellion cruiser. In the bowels of this ship, he kneeled, his arms pulled tight above him, held in shackles. His head bowed, he thought of nothing. There was a strange peace to finding himself in bondage. It was not the most comfortable of physical positions to be in, but he let his body remain slack and thought of nothing. The time for thinking, for responsibility, for desire was gone. All the pressure from his lineage pushing down upon him was gone. He was just a man. A man with no energy and no direction. Waiting listlessly in the dark for whatever fate awaited him. Ben Solo was certain that execution awaited him, and he was content with that. The point for defending himself to others or to himself was gone. There was merely his actions and what to do with him now. And so Ben Solo waited. As he had for weeks now. In a dark room, his doublet tattered. Strands of sweaty, dried hair pouring over his eyes. Death was coming to him, he was sure. And he welcomed it.<br/>

Death. Punishment. Retribution. All earned. They had a name. Rey. She was the one who had captured him. It felt so long ago when she had been that lonely scavenger girl. So very different from the warrior who had defeated him and stripped him of everything. Bringing him to the very brink of death only to stop herself and imprison him. She had come so far just as he had fallen as far as one can. His defeater, superior. Rey. The only person he has ever had a connection with. Now, his interrogator. The only person he sees or talks to. He relished their conversations through the Force. And now he looks forward to these probing questions that come at regular intervals. The only things he looks forward to, really.<br/>

She came again. He could tell a few moments before she entered his cell, from her footsteps outside the door and a slight hushed conversation with what was probably the ever-constant soldier that stood guard in front of the door. The cell door opened, bright artificial light bounding in and blinding his downturned eyes. He was right. It was her. He strained his neck, the tendons aching for release, to look at her. She looked back, stepping into the light of the doorway, and closing the door behind her as she stepped inside the cell before him. She still wore that scavenger’s outfit. They looked at each other in the darkness of the cell for a long moment before she flipped the light switch on. The cell filled with a slight thrumming and a dim light came from the ceiling. With that done, Rey proceeded over to Ben and undid his shackles as she always did during these meetings. The strain of holding his body up for days straight had him immediately collapse into himself and against the wall, relieved to have something other than shackles to hold him up. He rubbed the tight marks on his wrists as blood started to flow normally. Tossing his unruly dark hair out of his vision, Ben glanced up to meet Rey’s eyes as she sat before him and crossed her legs.<br/>

“Hux is dead,” she said. He was not surprised; that weasel could not command the First Order for long. “Thanks to your information and cooperation,” she continued. “I thought you should know that the First Order is no more,” she finished as she waited to see his reaction to the news.<br/>

He had given them, her, the intelligence on where Hux would run to when the resistance had the First Order on the run. The news of the ginger fool’s death brought him some satisfaction but hearing about the demise of the organization that was once so crucial to him, that he was once so crucial to, had no effect on him. He simply did not care anymore. Giving her a slight shrug in response, he asked the question that was on his mind. He assumed she had come with an answer. It was about time for something definite. Finality. “What happens to me?” he said, leaning forward.<br/>

“That is up to you,” Rey said as she stood. He gave her a question in the form a look and waited as she paced around the room for a few moments. “They want to execute you as a war criminal,” she said, her back turned towards Ben.<br/>

He cracked his neck at hearing that and leaned back against the wall. “I wouldn’t expect anything else,” he said, his voice low and calm. “Are you here to deliver me my final meal?” he asked, his tone growing wry.<br/>

She stood a moment longer, her back facing towards him before pivoting around to face him. “No. I bring hope. An alternate solution,” she said staring down at him.<br/>

“Hope?” he asked, the exhaustion and despondency he felt clear in his voice.<br/>

Rey brought her hand down and brushed his face for a split second before tipping his head up towards her more. “Hope. Life, Ben,” she answered with vigor and sincerity, the only person left alive who still 
referred to him by that name.<br/>

For the first time in years, Ben Solo laughed. He guffawed. Rey was taken aback, this was a new sight for the both of them. “You want to save me? What, bring me towards the Light?” he said, full of incredulity.<br/>

“No,” Rey’s voice grew firm. “I want you to save yourself. With my help. Under my tutelage,” she said with utter conviction. Her hand made it to the back of his head where his hair was particularly unruly and tightly grasped him as she stared into his eyes. “I’ve convinced them that I could teach you. That you could bring yourself back. And, I believe it with every fiber of my being,” she said, her belief in him palpable. This feeling. Of being believed in. He had felt it so rarely. It sent a tremor through his body.<br/>

“Why?” Ben asked through his quivering lips, his eyes growing wide. He was confused and amazed by her.<br/>

“You gave up the First Order and led us where we needed to. You supplied what was necessary to finish this war. You can go further,” Rey said as she lowered herself to Ben’s eye level.<br/>

“How do you know?” he asked. His voice had grown hoarse.<br/>

“Because I know you better than anybody else. I understand you,” she said. With that, she moved closer to his face. They were an inch apart just breathing and staring. Then she plunged towards him, her lips moving urgently towards his large quivering plush lips. The kiss was ferocious and overwhelming. It was the first kiss of Ben’s life. He had never felt like this before. This feeling of every nerve-ending in his body being aflame in a somehow pleasant manner. Ben just let her kiss him for what seemed like an eternity before returning it, charming in its rough and unpracticed manner. And they kissed for so long. The kiss feeling like the consummation of every time they had dueled each other, what everything in his life had been building up towards. Eventually he ran out of breath and pulled himself away from her. Both their cheeks were flushed. As he panted for breath, Rey hooked her thumb in his mouth and stared at him harder and more deeply than ever before. “What do you say, Ben? Is it worth a try?”, she asked him.<br/>

“Yes,” he answered almost immediately with a returned vigor to his voice. “I will train under you and learn. I will be better,” he said this as he stood straight up.<br/>

“Good,” Rey responded simply. Staring up at his towering frame, she reached up and patted his still pink cheek. Her arms made their way down to his wrists and silently led them back to the high shackles. She placed his wrists gingerly in the shackles before locking them once again. He remained standing rather than returning to his slumped position.<br/>
Rey strode towards the door and looked back. “I will be back,” she said. He merely nodded as she said that and returned the room to darkness and left the room.<br/>

Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Still a prisoner. No clear future ahead of him. But he had been given a strand of possibility and potential. He only had to take advantage of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>